Saving the World is Easier than Teaching Teenagers
by Chocolate Frog
Summary: Harry's back at Hogwarts after 5 years to teach DADA and to protect a child from her own brother. Who is it?? Read and find out.....
1. Entering Hogwarts Once Again

Summary- Harry goes back to Hogwarts as a DADA teacher to protect a student 5 years after defeating Voldemort, because there's a new Dark Lord by the name of…. Read and find out!!

A/N: Hello peoples!! This is my second fic on ff.net, so I hope you enjoy it! And, if you have any suggestions for either stories either review or email me!!

Harry sighed as he walked towards his old school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had left many memories there, five years ago, when he finally defeated Lord Voldemort. Right now, he was 22 years old and a single Quidditch seeker for the Chudley Cannons. He was now taking time off as Professor Minerva McGonagall, the headmistress had asked to 'borrow' him for a year. Albus Dumbledore retired as headmaster four years ago, and lodged himself in an airy beach house on the coast of Spain.

Harry looked very different than he had five years ago. He had finally got his growth spurt, though still was quite short for his age. He had become more muscular over the years of Quidditch, and he eventually got contacts after his glasses repeatedly fell off during Quidditch practice. Harry's mop of messy black hair was now just long enough to tuck behind his ears, and his lightning-bolt scar was more obvious than ever.

There were memories sad and horrible, which hurt to visualise, even now, five years later after their occurance.

Argus Filch, the hated caretaker of Hogwarts had died in the attack, among many others. The Death Eaters had entered with very muddy feet, as it was a very rainy evening. Filch had then yelled at them to wipe their feet before trying to kill the pupils of the school, and had gotten killed himself. Mrs Norris died of sadness a day after her master (and the only one that loved her) died.

Colin Creevey at the time of the attack had been nominated school photographer by Ronald Weasley, as a joke, but taken seriously. Whilst trying to take pictures of Lord Voldemort himself, had gotten killed as Voldemort got angry. Harry remembered taking the pictures of his dead enemy and framing one of them in particular. This photo was of Lord Voldemort, caught by surprise, with Harry himself grinning behind him.

Everyone in Hogwarts had heard about Seamus Finnagens ability to blow things up while not meaning to. This time, in fact was as Seamus was trying to think of a rhyme to kill a Death Eater, but had accidentally blown him up, leaving a small pile of ash. Another had seen him, and yelled out the killing curse, and after a green flash, Seamus was living no more.

Neville, his fellow friend was thankfully still in the land of the living, though his tale was quite a funny one. When the attack of Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters was announced, he had instantaneously fainted, and was sent to the Hospital Wing, which was the most protected area in all of Hogwarts. So for the whole of the attack, Neville Longbottom was safe, and unconscious. 

Harry chuckled as he remembered how Professor Sybil Trelawney had killed a Death Eater (and herself in the process). She was in her tower at the time, and as she saw the Death Eaters swarming in on the castle, she screeched 'I saw this coming!' After she 'un' fortunatly had a heart attack, and apparently fell out of the window, landing on an unlucky Death Eater, who was hanging around below.

Rubeus Hagrid sadly died as he was protecting the students from more intruders. A fellow 7th year, Ernie Macmillan had also died fighting for his life. Many others had also lost their lives, though Harry couldn't remember most of them.

Harry smiled as he caught sight of a Quidditch match on the Quidditch field, which he thought was between Slytherin and Gryffindor as many scarlet and green robed blobs whizzed around the field. The sound of the announcer got louder as Harry neared his favourite place in Hogwarts, apart from the secret room he found in his 6th year (which noone knew about, not even Ron or Hermione).

" And Stephanie Jackson passes the Quaffle to fellow chaser, Lakin, but intercepted by Slytherin, damn And Adams goes for the goals, come on Daniel! And scores, 60 to 90, Gryffindor," a male voice echoed across the lonely but beautiful grounds. 

Harry's green eyes sparkled as he saw the whole field clearly. A quarter of the stands were filled with Slytherins, cheering on their team with their green and silver scarves. The other three-quarters were filled with Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, holding up large banners with lions on them, or flashing words (which reminded Harry of Dean Thomas who not surprisingly became a soccer coach).

Harry tried to find the teacher's stand, which was right where was always, and was easy to spot as Professor McGonagall was fighting with the announcer for the small purple microphone.

" Marcus Jordan, would you _please_ hand me that microphone," McGonagall's voice was cut off.

" Sorry Professor, it will never happen again, I promise," the boy answered, and Harry was sure he saw a slight grin on the boys face.

Harry walked towards the towering stand, which was where the teachers were sitting at that moment, his green robes fluttering in the wind. He started up the dull stairs going upwards in the direction of a small hole right up the top. The four 'walls' were Hogwarts banners, one for every house in the school. 

" Gryffindor in possession as Mitchell Rodd races towards the goals, passes to Stephanie, who nearly gets hit by a bludger, watch it Slytherins! Stephanie passes to Lakin, who scores 10 points! 90 to 100, Gryffindor," Marcus yelled out from the stands. 

After what seemed like forever, Harry reached the top. He walked through the small hole in the wall, and found himself at the back of all the teachers stand. He could see many people he recognized (all of them actually), but the first professor to see him was the worst of the whole lot. 

Different than before, Harry noted, as the man's coal black eyes locked with green. Harry made the first move.

" Hello Professor Snape," Harry said cheerfully, breaking eye contact and grinning stupidly." Still teaching Potions?"

" Potter what are you doing here," Snape narrowed his eyes, hair looking greasier than ever (now long enough to tie back).

Harry kept grinning. " Professor McGonagall wanted to speak to me, which is none of your concern."

"Harry, you're here!" 

Harry turned around to face the speaker and was embraced by a bushy haired figure, followed by a lanky red head.

Harry grinned once again. " Hello Ron, Hermione. Enjoying the match?"

" Not as much as we used too. Only because we had the youngest seeker in a century," Ron said, ruffling Harry's hair. " How is the Cannons going?"

" Oh my god! We have a celebrity in the teacher's stand! The one and only Harry Potter defeater of You-Know-Who, and the Chudley Cannons Seeker!!!" Marcus yelled into the microphone, voice high pitched in excitement.

Harry groaned as he tried to flatten his hair, after Ron ruined it. " I hate that! Cannons are going great, I think we have a chance for the World Cup next year." Harry observed the Gryffindor seeker. " Who is the seeker for Gryffindor?"

" Paul Mindar," a familiar voice answered. " He's a trouble-maker, if you ask me."

Harry turned and met a brown-eyed and black haired Maraunder.

" And this is coming from Padfoot, one of the mischievous Maraunders?" Harry said grinning as he hugged his godfather. " How many pranks have you done now?"

"Me?" Sirius gasped as he put a hand over his heart, brown eyes staring innocently. " Why would I, Sirius Black, AKA Padfoot play pranks?" Sirius relaxed. " 22 this year."

Harry looked at him, wide-eyed. " 22! In a week! Who helped you," he demanded.

Remus Lupin shuffled up behind Sirius, wearing the same type of grin. " I helped a bit."

" Hello Moony, nice to see you again," Harry greeted, rolling his eyes. " Any detentions yet?"

" Professors can't get detentions," Sirius announced, feeling overly proud of himself, puffing out his chest. " Nor lose points."

" Oh yeah! You're the Care of Magical Creatures professor. I forgot, because you don't act like it," Harry said, slapping his hand against his forehead.

Harry had been keeping in contact with the two Maraunders and his best friends since they left Hogwarts. Hermione had in fact became the Transfiguration professor as McGonagall became headmistress, and Ron became an Auror, which had been his life long dream. He was now taking time off to see Harry, and Hermione, who he had married when they were 20.

Remus had become the new caretaker, as most parents probably did not want to be taught by a werewolf, though all students did take a liking to him, enjoying a nice chat with Remus in the halls as they passed. He had been told that Lavender Brown, a lady the same age as him, had become the Divination professor after Trelawney fell out of the window. His other friend, Neville Longbottom had also become a professor, at his only good subject, Herbology, when Professor Sprout retired.

" Harry? Nice to see you again," Harry heard Neville from behind Ron. 

" Hi Neville, good to see you too," Harry greeted the chubby man. " Keep teaching Herbology well, Neville!"

Neville turned crimson, looking to the floor. " Thanks Harry."

" And Mindar's diving down, I think he's seen the snitch, and he pulls up, snitch in his hand. GRYFFINDOR WINS!! 260 T0 110! PARTY IN THE COMMON ROOM!!"

" Good, now may I have the microphone, Jordan?" Harry heard McGonagall snap to the delighted young boy.

The boy came over to Harry. Harry knew why Lee and Marcus were brothers, as anyone could tell, with their dreadlocks and bright blue eyes.

" Er, may I help you?" Harry asked uncomfortably, ignoring Sirius' chortle in the background. " Shut it Padfoot."

Marcus Jordan smiled innocently at him. " Are you _really_ Harry Potter? I'm Marcus Jordan, I'm in my 7th year."

Harry ran a hand through his hair (which was still quite messy from Ron) " Nice to meet you Marcus. I'll see you around then."

Marcus nodded and turned around to run down the stairs when McGonagall's voice stopped him.

" Jordan, as Mr Potter is here, you may give the microphone to Miss Chang for her to put away. She should be putting the balls away," McGonagall instructed, handing over the purple microphone. 

" So, Cho is the Quidditch referee then? I thought she wanted to be an Auror, to kill all the Death Eaters we didn't get," Harry asked his old Transfiguration professor curiously.

" She asked if she could be the referee straight after Madam Hooch retired," McGonagall explained, lips set in a tight line as she watch Marcus run down the stairs as fast as he could go. " Now, you may all follow me to my office."

McGonagall briskly walked down the stairs, not waiting for Harry or the others, whilst yelling loudly to Jordan to not run down the stairs.

She looked around to Harry, Ron. Hermione, Sirius and Remus. " Come along then, don't dawdle," She said sharply.

Harry followed McGonagall down the stair, and towards the ancient castle, and what Harry used to call home.

During the time spent walking towards the castle, Harry couldn't help but think about _why_ he was needed at Hogwarts. 

' It couldn't be too urgent,' Harry thought, walking across the lovely green grass. ' The Daily Prophet hadn't said anything.'

McGonagall walked at an alert pace into the lonely castle (all houses except Slytherin were probably celebrating, Harry thought)

"Ooooo Potty's back," an annoying voice teasingly said to the right.

Harry turned his head, and stopped. " Hi Peeves."

The poltergeist grinned wickedly, his wide mouth open. " Potty remembers me!"

" Go away Peeves," Harry growled as he ran to catch up to the group of professors and one Auror.

"With an evil cackle, Peeves whizzed in the opposite direction, singing," Potty remembers me, Potty remembers me."

" Never would have guessed," Harry muttered to Sirius as he caught up. " Even _Peeves_ feels proud that I remember him! How could you forget when he kept following around for a whole day, whispering in your ear in your 6th year!"

Sirius snorted (like a dog) and commented," He did that to your father too. I guess its tradition in the Potter family."

Harry smiled and shook his head as he again tried to flatten his hair, which was still messy from Ron's antics. Harry stopped as McGonagall halted in front of the familiar gargoyle. 

" Cat eyes," McGonagall said to the gargoyle.

The gargoyle started moving, revealing an ancient moving staircase, which everyone stepped onto, and stepped off as it reached a large oak door, which was the head master/mistress office. 

McGonagall opened the large door, and beckoned everyone in. " Come on then, Mr Potter, we don't have all day!"

Harry grinned and stepped inside the circular room. It looked quite different than it had five years ago. Many of the books were still there, as was the desk and the sorting hat, though there was more comfy seats situated around the room, and Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix was gone. Harry sat between Sirius and Ron in a green seat, waiting to find out what was going on.

McGonagall sat down in an orange seat, and started talking. " Mr Potter, one of our new first years is in terrible danger."

A/N: What ya think?? Like it? Hate it? Please review and tell me! It's short, but hopefully the next chapter will be longer, a lot longer! See ya, and remember to REVIEW!!!

Chocolate Frog (YUMMMMMMMMMMM)


	2. Explanations and Catching Up

A/n: Yay at last I've updated dis story!! God it's taken a while! And, the character that dies in OotP is NOT going to die in both of mine. He is too good!! Okay on with da story!

McGonagall sat down in an orange seat, and started talking. "Mr Potter, one of our new first years is in terrible danger."

*************************************** Bum Bum Bum…*******************************************

Harry raised his eyebrows. "A first year? In _danger_? At that age! Whoa!"

Sirius snorted." Can you remember when you were eleven, Harry? You were in danger as well."

McGonagall cleared her throat loudly, glaring at Sirius who shifted slightly in his seat. "We need to stay on track Mr Black, though, you do have a point. As I was saying," she continued, sitting straighter in her seat. "Yes, a first year is in danger, and her name is Delicia Addison. Her real last name is Malfoy."

Harry nearly fell out of his seat, but caught himself just in time. "A Malfoy! Why is her name changed, I am sure that no one would go after a Slytherin!"

McGonagall stared at him, soberly. "As she is not a Slytherin, Mr Potter. Delicia Addison is a Gryffindor."

Harry actually fell off his seat that time.  

"As for her name, when she came she privately asked me to change her last name," McGonagall said sharply, her eyes on Harry. "Which was a good idea as many Gryffindors would hate her because of her last name."

"How do you know she is in terrible danger, as you put it, Professor," Harry asked curiously, settling back down in his seat. "I read the Prophet, they haven't mentioned anymore Dark Lords."

"That is because we got a personal visit. After the sorting and when everyone had gone to bed, none other that Draco Malfoy waltzed into the staffroom," Sirius explained bitterly.  "He insulted Delicia, which is his sister, and told us that she was going to die for becoming a Gryffindor."

"His sister?" Harry said, surprised.  "That poor girl, Malfoy as a brother. I am guessing she was disowned by the Malfoys, without a second thought on the matter."

Hermione nodded, dabbing her eyes with a tissue she conjured earlier. "The poor girl. At least she has decent friends not like those goons her brother had."

"Brainless gits I would say," Ron muttered to himself loudly. 

"Now, now Ron," Remus said, humour showing in his voice. "You are not going to go that low in insulting them are you?"

Harry rolled his eyes at the group he was apart of. "And, professor, what would I be doing whilst waiting for this.. git to kill Delicia?"

"I was getting to that," McGonagall impatiently answered, glaring at Ron dangerously. "Until someone said something un-appropriate."

"I thought it was appropriate," Ron grumbled, looking at his feet, his ears going red.

"As I was saying," McGonagall said loudly. "You will be our new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor."

Harry gaped at her, flabbergasted. "Me? I don't know how to teach a class? What do I teach?"

"What you have learnt would be a good start, Harry," Remus suggested, his brown eyes looking into his green, pleadingly. "Delicia will die without you here. And, you might as well do something useful."

"Thanks for the support Remus," Harry said sarcastically. 

"Will you teach then?" McGonagall glared at him through her square green glasses.

"Of course I would!" Harry exclaimed, grinning.  "Why wouldn't I? I can have fun, and kick Malfoys ass at the same time! As long as I can fly though."

McGonagall laughed. "Yes, you may fly, and, if you want, give peoples pointers. Mostly Gryffindors though."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "And I thought professors can't take sides."

McGonagall winked at Harry, her tight lips in a smile. "I can take sides sometimes, Harry, or should I say Professor Potter."

Harry wrinkled up his nose in disgust whilst every one laughed at the absurd name. "I am letting every one call me Harry alright. I don't care what any one says, but I'm Harry."

Sirius chuckled, slapping his godson on the back. "Professor Potter, how stupid is that."

"Shut up Sirius," Harry muttered, pushing him off the couch. "Professor Black, I mean."

Sirius stood up and growled doggishly at Harry. "I'll get you. Never push a Maraunder off of his seat."

Harry pretended to be shocked, and laid a hand on his forehead.  "Oh no," he said in a high-pitched girls voice. "The Maraunder is going to get me. Help, help, someone help me from this monster!"

Remus stood up as well and said in a manly voice, "I'll save you! Have no fear, I am hear."

"_Puh-lease_," tutted Hermione, nudging Ron in the ribs sharply. "All of you please grow up! This is very important."

"Awwww," complained Sirius, sitting down once again. "But even _McGonagall _smiled there!"

"Thank you for speaking about me right in front of my face, Sirius Black," McGonagall said, staring at Sirius accusingly. "And, we have finished this conversation, and I'm sure all of you would like to show Harry where he will stay, and catch up. You know what time dinner starts, I will announce you then." "

 "Be on time," she added sharply as they all practically ran out the door. With the exception of Hermione and Ron (Hermione was pulling him back, much to his distaste).

"Phew," Harry said, glancing back at the gargoyle. "Thank god that is over, She is too strict for my liking. And, now, I am a teacher! Wow!"

Remus patted Harry on the back sympathetically. "It is not as good as you think. I mean, I had to put up with you in your third year."

"Hey," Harry said, swatting Remus playfully. "I wasn't that bad."

"Yeah," Ron agreed, glaring at Remus. "We weren't that bad."

"I wouldn't count on it, Weasley," a slimy voice answered. "Or you Potter, you were a lot worse."

"Thanks for you comment, Snape," Harry muttered, turning to look at the slimy professor for the second time that day. "I'm sure we would never live that down."

Snape's eyes narrowed. "You are lucky you are not at school, boy. Otherwise, you would be kicked out before you even got here."

"Thank you very much for you lovely insult," Harry answered cheerfully, holding Ron back from killing his old professor. "We will be seeing you then, bye!"

"Why didn't you let me," Ron growled, glaring at his best friend, who calmly followed Sirius and Remus to the second floor. "I could have punched him in."

Hermione tutted loudly. "He may not be your professor now, Ron, but he is still the Potions master. You cannot kill him, or do anything as brutal as punching him."

"No fair," Ron complained, poking his tongue at his wife.

"Here we are," Sirius announced, stopping outside a portrait of a 17-year-old Harry Potter. "Defence Against the Dark Arts bedroom. Do you like the picture, Harry?"

"Oh yes, " Harry said sarcastically, rolling his eyes as the portrait waved to him. "Lovely, couldn't have picked a better picture."

Remus chuckled. "Knew you would feel that way. Tom Marvalo Riddle."

"Absolutely," Harry, the portrait said cheerfully, before opening to leave a small passage way. "Bye Harry!"

"Was I always that cheerful?" Harry curiously asked, looking around as they entered. "If I was, I feel so sorry to you four."

Sirius laughed and messed up Harry's hair. "You weren't that bad. I think that he has had too many butterbeers."

Remus nodded, and grinned at Harry's attempt to flatten his hair. "I think he has been visiting Sir Cadogan regularly."

Harry glared at Sirius for messing his hair up, and looked around once again. He was in a rather large bedroom, with a four-poster bed in the corner, and a door leading towards a fancy bathroom. There was a window looking out to the grounds of Hogwarts, including the Quidditch Pitch, appearing empty in the middle of the green grass.

"This is nice," Harry commented, sitting down in one of the over stuffed chairs in the middle of the room. "Imagine me, a teacher."

Ron grinned at Harry. "The poor, poor students. They need to put up with Harry Potter, defeater of You-Know-Who, seeker for the Chudley Cannons."

Everyone laughed, including Harry.

"Ah well," Harry answered, grinning widely, laying back in his chair. "Hopefully no one will ask me for my autograph. If any one does, I'm doomed. I hate being famous."

"Yes, Harry," Sirius said, nodding his head. "We have been told, though you cannot help it."

Harry sighed, and looked at his friends, and out the window where it was growing darker every minute.   "So, are we going to catch up, as McGonagall puts it?"

All four friends talked about life for hours on end.

This all ended when Harry asked Hermione the time. His watches just kept breaking.

Hermione looked at her watch and gasped. "Dinners going to start soon!"

"Thanks for telling us," Ron said as they dashed out into the student crowded corridor. 

"There's too many students," Harry said, pointing out the obvious. "McGonagall's going to kill me."

Sirius laughed and patted Harry on the back sympathetically. "There, there Harry, think positive. Can I have your broom when you die?"

"Hey! I've already bagsed that! Harry, can I tell the Cannons that you died?" Ron asked excitedly, his eyes alight.

"But you've already met them, Ron!" Harry pointed out, chortling slightly. "Do you really like them that much?"

Ron nodded, and looked up ahead. "Here we are, the Great Hall at last."

As they entered, McGonagall stood up from her seat at the teacher's table. "Where _have_ you been? I told you 10 minutes before dinner you need to come here!"

"Ah, professor," Harry said wisely, one finger in the air. "You just said to come at dinner, and here I am!"

The students were looking curiously at Harry and McGonagall. Many students sat down at their table, whispering to each other about the stranger in the hall. Many peoples actually did get a glimpse of his scar.

The trio and the two Maraunders sat at the teacher's table, waiting for dinner to start. 

"I hope she announces me after dinner," Harry muttered to them all. "You do not know how awkward it is to have people staring at you while you are eating."

"That," Ron said pointedly. "Is because we are not famous, and you are."

McGonagall stood up, watching as the hall grew silent. "Before dinner commences, I would like to make a short announcement. "

The students stared at her, curious as what she was about to say. 

"I would like to announce that Harry Potter has suggested in becoming our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, but would also only go under as Harry. Please give a warm welcome to Harry." McGonagall's voice was drowned by the large cheer of all the students from Hogwarts.

"Oh great," Harry mumbled as he stood up, smiling at all the students whistling and cheering. "Now I have to teach these kids."

Remus laughed as Harry sat back down again. 

"Damn werewolf hearing," Harry said, poking his tongue out at Remus. "And you don't need to laugh at me all the time."

"But it's fun," Remus whined as the food appeared in front of their eyes. "Please Harry? Can I, can I?"

Harry raised an eyebrow to Remus. "As if I can stop you. It comes to you naturally."

Remus chuckled and began eating. After the dessert, McGonagall stood up again. 

" Before you go to bed, I would like to say that Mr Potter has kindly suggested teaching all years some handy hints in duelling. You may sign up in your common rooms. Goodnight," McGonagall informed the school, ignoring Harry's small protests noises.

" I didn't suggest _anything_ to you, professor," Harry growled as they all left the Great Hall. "Since when am I teaching them duelling?"

" Since now, obviously," Sirius muttered, earning a hit from Harry and Remus. " I only said something. You don't need to beat me up."

" It's fun," they both chorused, grinning mischievously.

" Like Sirius said, since now." McGonagall answered, glaring at all three men. " They all need to learn something worthwhile from you, Harry. Goodnight."

" Oh great," Harry groaned. " To add to the classes, I have to teach duelling, which I do not know how to teach!"

" Oh well," Ron said, grinning at his best friend. " You will get over it. Eventually."

" That's nice," Harry muttered.  " Goodnight you two, See you tomorrow for classes."

" Sound enthusiastic, Harry," Hermione's voice said as they both turned the corner.

" Tom Marvalo Riddle," Harry muttered to himself (literally).

Harry entered his candle lit room, and magically changed his clothes into pyjamas. Harry fell asleep before his head hit the pillow.

***************************************************DREAM******************************************************************

_" Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort yelled, his wand pointing towards Harry. _

_Harry ducked just in time, his hair frizzing from the power. " Sorry Tom, didn't get me. Expelliarmus."_

_Harry caught Voldemort unbalanced, and his wand came soaring towards him. He caught it, and immediately broke it in two._

_" NO!" Voldemort screamed, running forwards, but blocked by and invisible barrier. " You stupid boy, how dare you! When I get my hands on you I will rip you to shreds!"_

_Harry grinned, and set the two parts on fire wandlessly, his eyes glowing with power. _

_" Hana des nekumatehona kuma," Harry whispered, his voice slowly getting louder, and louder. " Hana des nekumatehona kuma. HANA DES NEKUMAHONA KUMA!"_

_Voldemort was slowly catching on fire in front of everyone's eyes. After the end of the third recite, the Dark Lord blew up, disappearing forever. _

_Harry widened his eyes in shock of killing his own enemy in a language he didn't even understand. _

_Dumbledore appeared in front of him, smiling proudly at the Boy-Who-lived. " Congratulations my boy. I knew you could find the power within you."_

_" But, I," Harry stuttered, before collapsing from exhaustion._

_*******************************************_END*OF*DREAM_**************************************************************_

A/N: Well at last I finished this. Bloody hell it took me ages!!! Well, if you like it, review. If you don't like it, review. Two perfectly good choices there, use them!!!! REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!!

Chocolate Frog J


	3. Pranks and Classes

A/N: Hello again peoples, hope you enjoyed the other chapter! Hell, why should I write this, you don't read it anyway do you? Well if you do, hi!

Choco Frog

Harry awoke the next morning, forgetting the dream of him and Voldemort completely. He happily got out of his large bed and magically dressed himself in jeans, a red shirt and his favourite red robes with gold trimmings. Looking at the clock on the wall, Harry noticed it was ten minutes until breakfast.

Harry sighed as he said good-bye to himself (who was still giggling madly to himself) and made his way towards the Great Hall, not knowing what he was going to teach.

(A/N: He's in the Great Hall now, the walk was boring)

Upon entering the Great Hall, many young students waved hello to Harry delightfully as he made his way to the teachers table, where he saw Hermione and Remus sitting together, talking.

" Good morning Harry," Hermione greeted as he sat next to her and started to load his plate. " Have a nice sleep?"

Harry looked at her weirdly. " Hermione, aren't you a little cheerful today?"

Remus chuckled. " She has classes today, she is always like this on weekdays."

Ron then came stumbling into the hall, his hair in disarray. " Morning all."

Hermione tutted as he sat next to Harry. " Ron, what did I tell you about coming in here like that? What will the students think?"

" I think its funny," piped up a young Gryffindor with long black hair and bright blue eyes. " I can't wait until I leave school."

Harry chortled and gazed at the small girl. " You have many years to wait miss.."

" Addison," she said politely with a familiar flick to his scar, which wasn't hiding beneath his hair for once. " Delicia Addison, sir."

Harry raised an eyebrow at the girl. " Well, nice to meet you Delicia, and do not call me sir, just Harry."

Delicia nodded and grinned. " Okay Harry," she said before skipping happily towards her giggling friends at the Gryffindor table.

" I see you have met Addison," McGonagall spoke up from behind him. " She does not seem like a Malfoy, does she?"

Harry shook his head as he watched Delicia tell her friends something before giggling and glancing up at Harry. " No. She does not."

" You need to keep an eye on her, we do not know when Draco Malfoy is going to attack her," McGonagall said before moving to her usual seat at the other end of the table, next to Snape.

Remus looked at Harry closely. " You will keep an eye on her, right? If you are anything like your father, you would ignore that comment."

" I am more of my mother in this part I guess," Harry said thoughtfully. " I will keep a very close eye on Delicia, and hopefully nothing will go wrong."

As soon as everyone had entered the hall, McGonagall stood up. " I am pleased to announce that our first Quidditch match will be on the 23rd of September, Gryffindor against Ravenclaw. Please, get back to breakfast."

Harry grinned and stood up. Hermione looked at him curiously.

" Padfoot hasn't turned up. I was wondering if this has something to do with a prank," Harry said, his mischievous grin making Hermione narrow her eyes. " Do not worry, Herm, I am not going to help him."

As Harry walked away, Hermione did not hear him say, " Well, at least not at this moment."

Sirius was indeed trying to prank someone, and it so happened to be (surprise, surprise) Snape. He was charming the walls of his dungeon pink with the Maraunder emblem on one of the walls. This emblem had changed from a werewolf, a grim like dog, a stag and a rat to a werewolf, a grim like dog and a stallion. These three animals represented Remus, Sirius and Harry. 

" Well Sirius, mind if you let another Maraunder help with this project?" Harry asked from the door of the pink dungeon, his green eyes sparkling with mischief. 

Sirius caught sight of Harry and invited him into the dungeon. " This colour brightens up the room, doesn't it?"

Harry thought for a moment. " Yes, but you are missing something." He clapped his hands and hundreds of shampoo bottles appeared on his desk, full to the top. " There, perfect, now come to breakfast before anyone notices." 

Sirius and Harry then exited the colourful room and towards the Great Hall. 

" Hermione's going to kill you, Padfoot," Harry said matter-of-factly as the jumped over the trick stair and greeted Peeves (who was cackling madly holding a hand full of chalk) " Playing a prank on a Monday, what were you thinking?"

Sirius chortled and grinned. " But, she will kill you as well, you helped, didn't you?"

Harry winced. " Damn I forgot about that."

Sirius patted Harry's back sympathetically. " Nice knowing you, Harry."

Harry snorted and laughed at Sirius. "And this is coming from the one who started the whole prank in the first place?"

" Yep," Sirius said proudly as they entered the Great Hall. " Who does widdle Harry have to teach today?"

Harry rolled his eyes and took the timetable of his classes out of his pocket. " Um, first, seventh years, Gryffindor and Slytherin." Harry groaned. " Why Slytherin?"

Sirius shrugged and sat down next to Ron at the teacher's table. " Because you don't like them. Of _course_ the most dreaded class is first."

Harry nodded in agreement before sitting next to him and glancing at his timetable next. " Then I have third year Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Two classes with Gryffindors right next to each other?"

" Dmwph cmplnf," Sirius said with a mouthful of food.

Harry gawked at his godfather. " Say that again in clear English Padfoot?"

Sirius swallowed the mouthful of bacon in his mouth and wiped his face hastily. " Don't complain, I mean, Gryffindors are great."

Hermione turned from her conversation with Remus. " Harry and Sirius, you didn't do anything did you?"

" No Hermione," Harry and Sirius chorused innocently, ignoring Remus' chuckle.

Harry sighed and leant back on his chair. " Did Moony have anything to do with your prank," he mumbled quietly so Hermione couldn't hear.

Sirius nodded and mumbled back just as quiet, " His job was to distract Hermione. Remus didn't feel like adventuring into Snape's dungeons. I don't blame him really."

Snape (who was sitting near the edge of the long table) suddenly stood up, glaring at the Maraunders. " If you have done anything to my dungeons Black," he hissed as he walked past towards the large oak doors. " Your head shall be served to your mother on a silver platter."

Sirius furrowed his brow and stared at Snape's retreating back. " My mother is dead Snivellus," he yelled, grinning as Snape gave him a death glare before continuing to walk. " Sorry to dampen your spirits."

Harry chortled as he also stood. " Well, better prepare for the worse, seventh years coming up."

" And I shall help you," Sirius stated, also standing. " You will need help to survive at this school you know."

Remus sighed and followed after the two men. " Sirius, you have your own class to attend to and you may need to be away from Severus when he realises what you have done. I'll help Harry and you run away."

" Okay," Sirius said brightly before turning into a dog and bolting past a couple of scared first years and out into the sunshine.

Remus nodded happily. " That should keep him busy, now, what are you planning on doing for your seventh years Greymane (marauder nickname)?"

Harry shrugged as they followed the herd of students up to the second floor. " I was hoping you had idea's."

Remus thought for a moment as they entered the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. " Patronus? You never know when it may become useful."

" But shouldn't I teach that to younger students? I learnt it in my third year remember? And many Dementors have been killed during the war," Harry answered slowly, thinking hard (and we all know that hurts).

" But," Remus said mysteriously, eying the students who had begun to trickle into the room. " You may never know if they are all gone do you? And, you were powerful than usual at the age of thirteen. Have fun."

Harry growled in frustration as his friend left the room, singing the Hogwarts tune under his breath.

The seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins sat down quietly, taking out their wands and books, occasionally muttering something to the friend sitting next to them. 

" Hello," Harry said brightly before sitting cross-legged on his desk. " And you all know I'm Harry, and I'm your teacher for this year."

A shy Gryffindor then put her hand up. " Um, sir, will you be teaching us next year as well?"

Harry shook his head. " No, the Cannons are already devastated that I'm leaving for a year, lets not make it two. Also, it's Harry, not sir, sounds horrible. Today, you are going to be practicing the p-"

" POTTER!"

Harry groaned before standing up and leaning against his desk. " I think he found out what we did."

" What did you do?" asked an eager boy from Gryffindor. " Did you set his hair on fire? Did you paint his robes pink?"

Snape burst through the door, glaring at the Potter who was casually leaning against the teacher's desk at the front of the room, amusingly watching Snape. 

" Yes Snivellus?" Harry asked pleasantly, his arms crossed in front of him. " And how may I help you today?"

" By undoing the spells in my dungeon for starters," Snape growled, spit spraying from his mouth. " Then you may leave the school, taking that foolish mutt with you."

" Now Severus," Harry calmly said, crossing the room in a couple of strides. " Don't be so hard on yourself."

Snape's face, if possible, turned even redder than previously. " You Potter's are all alike. Insulting respected students for the fun of it, becoming a hero, painting dungeons pink, giving me shampoo bottles-"

" Who, you did all that," chuckled the same boy as before. " Can I go to the dungeons to see?"

Snape turned towards the boy. " No you cannot you insolent little boy! 50 points from Gryffindor for insulting a professor." The Gryffindor opened his mouth to protest. " And another 10 for back chatting a professor."

Snape gave Harry a look of pure loathing before turning sharply and leaving, his black robes billowing behind him.

"Well," Harry said, clapping his hands cheerfully. " That went well. 60 points to Gryffindor for, ah, being a Gryffindor!"

" That's not fair," complained a Slytherin from the back. " Major didn't do anything right!"

" But," Harry pointed out. " He did not do anything wrong either. Anyway, back to our lesson, today you will be performing the Patronus cham."

" You're joking," a girl said from the front row. " That is a highly advanced spell professor. We could not do it even if we practice every day."

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. "_Harry_. My name is Harry. I did this spell in my third year, I am sure you may be able to do it now."

The door again burst open, though this time Sirius ran in panting. 

" Sirius, what are you doing," Harry asked, confused at why his godfather hid underneath his desk. " And, don't you have a class now?" Harry waved his hand and the door shut by itself, banging loudly.

Sirius looked out from under the desk. " Snape's looking for me because of the prank, pretty angry too. All I did was paint the dungeons and put a kick me sign on his back. Remus is looking after the first years while I hide from the dreaded Potions master. " He again ducked his head under the table.

" Godfathers," Harry muttered, smiling as his class stared confused at the desk hiding Sirius. " Who needs them."

" Um, Harry," asked a shy boy from Gryffindor. " Are we going to do anything this lesson? Because, we only have five minutes left."

Harry shook his head. " Nothing today. Does anyone have any questions for me?"

The eager boy immediately put his hand up. " Yes, ah,"

" Danyl," said the boy. " Um, Harry, is it true that when you were twelve you killed a Basilisk?"

Sirius popped his head out from underneath the desk. " Yes, he told me about that, didn't you Harry?"

" Yes, it is true," Harry sighed, glaring at his godfather. " Ignore Sirius from now on, he is supposed to be hiding."

Sirius growled much like his Anamigus form and again disappeared under the desk. " Fine then, grumpy godson, what did I ever do to him."

A Slytherin girl then put her hand up. " Is it true that Lord Voldemort's father was a muggle?"

Harry nodded, preparing to give them the full story. "Voldemort's father was a muggle, and left his as soon as he was born. My guess is he saw his son and thought how horrible he was and took off," Harry said, chuckling softly. "His mother was a witch, but died at birth so Voldie went to a muggle orphanage."

The girl nodded in understanding and whispered something to her friends excitingly. The bell rang; signalling next class and Harry let all his seventh years disappear out the door.

Harry turned and sighed as Sirius scrambled out of his hiding spot. " Padfoot, what was the point in hiding, I mean, he will just get you next class, won't he?"

" Good point," Sirius muttered before turning around and sitting down underneath the desk once again.

" What about your class," Harry asked, looking as though he was talking to the desk. " Won't they be quite confused?"

Sirius shrugged carelessly. " Remus knows how long it takes Snape to give up. I am sure he can handle it all by himself. He was a professor before, _and_ he is a Maraunder."

" Oh yes," Harry said sarcastically, throwing his hands up in defeat as his first year class walked in. " How could I forget."

The first years looked at his, terrified, except Delicia, who smiled happily. She grinned and talked to her friends in small whispers, giggling ever so often.

" Is everyone here?" Harry asked an alarmed girl at the front kindly.

" Y-yes sir," the girl stuttered, looking at her friends for help.

" I never knew my godson was that scary," a voice under the desk muttered; making the small girl even more scared.

" Don't worry about that," Harry said, glaring at the teacher's desk. " A stupid mutt decided to follow me today."

Harry heard Sirius snort. " Stupid mutt my a-"

" Sirius," Harry said warningly, dragging his godfather out of his hiding place. " Go find Snape, tease him, I don't care, and then teach your own class something."

Sirius gave Harry a mischievous grin. " Okay!" He then bounded out into the halls, cackling madly reminding many students and teacher's of the dreaded Peeves.

A/N: Well, now that's finally over! I hope you liked that and I am so sorry it's taken so long, I've had a serious case of writers block, and I mean it! My other stories will be update soon I hope, I'm currently typing like crazy on all of them. Please please please review, I wanna know what you think on this, and my other ones.

REVIEW PLEASE!!!

Luv you's all

Choco Frog


End file.
